Mary Champ
Mary Champ (also spelled Marie Champ) is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century. Overview Mary is Harry Champ's older sister, and first appears in episode 9 when Harry loses all of his Zoids in a bet with the Backdraft. Instead of coming to give Harry additional funds and Zoids, she arrives and tries to convince Harry to return home and take up the family business instead, claiming that Zoid battles are too dangerous for him. While inspecting Leena (to see if she's good enough for Harry), she falls in love with the Liger Zero and challenges the Blitz Team for it. After the battle, she changes her mind, thinking of Zoid battles fun and "interesting", and therefore decides to let Harry continue piloting and batting. Personality Mary is rather condescending, immediately taking a disliking to Leena, calling her "no good", despite both her and Dr. Steve Toros being present. She is also very impulsive, immediately trying to buy the Liger Zero from the Blitz Team, and doesn't take “no” for an answer. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Like her brother, Mary believes that Zoid battles are primarily about having the best Zoids money can buy, customized with the best equipment money can buy. However, that's where the similarities end, as even Harry admits that his sister "doesn't know the first thing about fighting in a Zoid battle". Mary's strategy is to hold opponents in place via overwhelming amounts of ammunition to minimize self risk and maximize the chances of the next shot connecting, a strategy she adheres to without exception; her Zoid being emptied means she's going to cease until she's reloaded. Mary proved to be easily distracted, as she never noticed her Iron Kong was out of ammunition or that Leena and Brad had begun to approach while she was dealing with Bit. The efforts to halt the agile Jager conversion also demonstrated she doesn't try to understand her opponents and further proves she doesn't adjust her strategy. It's even questionable if she knows how to pilot a Zoid, since her Iron Kong is only seen firing missiles. The closest thing Mary has to a strength is the ability to gauge when she can afford to send a teammate to acquire more ammunition from the transporter, but she complicated it even this by insisting The Champ Team use a full roster of four instead of letting Benjamin or Sebastian hang back in the Whale King to reload the Zoids in a safe location during a three-on-three battle - this blunder forced Benjamin to bring the fresh supplies into a valid combat zone, making him a prime target for gunfire and explosive enough to take out Mary with him. Her poor ability is further confirmed in the Saga series, where she has incredibly low statistics when she joins the party. Relationships Harry Champ: Harry is easily intimidated by his older sister, and her appearance in episode 9 is the first time he's ever stood up to her. Leena Toros: Mary disapproves of Leena, and has no qualms saying so, quickly angering her. While Bit and Harry generally agree that Mary is a nice sister, Leena's appraisal is not so generous. Merchandise An SRDX figurine was produced of Mary, under the name Marie Champ. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Harry's older sister. A daughter of a rich man, and collecting Zoids is her hobby. After falling in love with Bit's Liger Zero, she challenges Bit in Zoids battles." Category:New Century characters Category:Champ Team members Category:Females